


We All Need Somebody To Lean On

by Petramos



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petramos/pseuds/Petramos
Summary: Four times JR looks after the twins, and the one time they look after her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the future - JR and Petra are married. Please give me some feedback as I haven't written anything in a very long time!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

**2034**

JR awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, she reached over to it half asleep. Looking at Ellie's name flashing up over the caller ID she swiped to answer it.

'Ellie?' She asked her voice sounding tired

'Hey JR, I didn't know who else to call but Anna has been drinking and she's gone overboard and Hayley has gone off with Justin so she can't drop us off. Could you come and get us please?'

JR groaned she didn't want go have to get out of bed, the bed she was sharing with her wife. She looked over her shoulder and luckily Petra was still fast asleep, letting out her little snores that if JR ever brought up Petra strongly denied making.

'Fine, text me the address and I'll leave in five,' she sighed getting out of bed.

'Thank you JR, you are our favourite Jane by the way! Love you!’ Ellie shouted back at her and hung up.

JR got out of the bed and made her way over to the dresser. She pulled on some sweat pants and put them over her pyjama shorts, grabbed a jacket and slipped on her shoes. She walked back over to the bed where Petra was asleep and lent down and kissed her wife on the head.

Her phone vibrated with the address from Ellie, she grabbed her keys and left the Penthouse and made her way to the lift.

***

Once she got into the car and programmed in the address into the navigation she got on her way.

Over the years it had become her who had become the cool step mother. JR had never really wanted children, she had enough stress and pressure in her job as a lawyer without having to add on the pressure of raising tiny humans.

However that had changed when Petra had come into the picture and the deeper she fell for her the more she had grown to know the twins. She had seen them grow from mini adults into teenagers. And when she got married, she realised that she had signed up to help parent the twins.

Petra had always played the role of bad cop between the pair of them. Not that JR wouldn't tell them off it was needed, however they had agreed that with four parental figures in their lives that the twins would need someone to fall back on and that's where JR came in. Other Jane couldn't be the fun one, as she had Matteo.

Would Petra have got up and gone and collected the twins at one in the morning? Absolutely!

Would the twins have asked her to do that? Absolutely not.

She continued driving for 20 minutes until she got to the address. She saw both of the twins standing outside the address Ellie had sent, she pulled up outside.

Anna had her arms over Ellie's shoulder and looked as if she was leaning heavily on her and as they stumbled towards the car JR was glad that they had called her. She got out the car and helped Ellie mounover Anna into the backseat and put her seatbelt on.

‘Hey girl hey,’ shouted Anna, as JR got into the driver's seat.

‘Shh Anna, don't make it any worse.’ Ellie said getting in the other side, she lent over and grabbed her sisters hand.

‘Sorry,’ mumbled Anna sending JR a lopsided smile as her eyes begun to close and within seconds she was fast asleep.

JR just let out a small chuckle to herself, staring the engines she pulled away and turned on the radio. JR preferred to drive in silence as she used it as a good thinking space, however she knew the twins liked to have the radio playing the latest songs.

 

Looking at the rearview JR could see Ellie nervously folding her hands on her lap, ‘so are you going to tell me what happened?’ she asked

'I'm so sorry about this, I didn't even realise that she had drunk much. I had a couple, but by the time I saw Anna again she was in a state. Please don't tell Mum, we've got Jenny's party next week and she won't let us go if she knows what happened'

JR looked in her mirror to the backseat. She felt torn about telling Petra about what had happened. One one hand this was her role, on the other they wasn't actually her children and the danger of the situation could have turned out a lot worse. When they had discussed it in the past they had agreed that JR didn't have to tell her every little detail she knew about the twins lives and that she trusted JR's judgement.

'I will have to think about it. What happened with Hayley?'

'I went and told her that Anna had to go, but she ran off with her new boyfriend Justin and told me that she wasn't ready to leave and that we would just have to wait for her.'

'Thank you for calling me then, and thank you for looking after your sister.'

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, with Ellie singing along lightly to the radio and Anna fast asleep on the backseat. She mulled over what to do and if she should tell Petra, as she pulled into her parking space she stopped the engine and turned around in her seat.

'Here's what we will do then, if your Mum asks me then I say that I picked you up due to Hayley dropping out on you.' She figured that as the girls got older they was going to get into some bad situations every now and again and wasn't that her role as the good cop? To let them off every now and again, plus they did call her to get them safely home.

Instant relief crossed over Ellie's face.

'However if your sister makes it obvious in the morning, then you're both on your own' She warned.

'That's fine, thank you so much.'

Jane got out the car to help Ellie with Anna.

'Come on you, it's time to move,' Ellie said unstrapping her sister and trying to take her up.

Anna grumbled and stumbled as she got out the car. Ellie lifted one of her arms around her neck and JR went on the other side to help support her.

'I'll help you to the lift, and then I'll go to the kitchens and get them to make you both some food and I will grab you some water. Just wait outside for me and keep quiet' JR instructed, as they entered the lobby of the Marbella.

Once they got to the lift, Anna was pretty much able to stand up right on her own.

JR walked over to the kitchens and ordered a couple of sandwiches for the twins and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. Living in a hotel was strange and she always felt a little bit bad in getting others to prepare her food for her. Not that she was much of a cook herself.

When the sandwiches were ready she made her way to the lift and when she got to the penthouse the twins were standing there. Ellie smiled as soon as she saw her and a more sober Anna just looked a bit sheepish. She handed over the sandwiches and bottles and opened door for them to go inside.

The lights were all still off which was a good sign that Petra was still asleep. The twins thanked her again and they said their goodnights to each other then parted ways.

JR felt tired and was ready for bed as soon as she entered the bedroom and relief washed over her as she watched her wife sleep. She took off the sweat pants and kicked off her shoes and got back into bed.

Petra turned over in her sleep and put a arm around JR's waist as soon as she laid back down.

'Where did you go?' Petra mumbled

'To get the twins,' she replied running her fingers down the arm around her waist. She waited for her wifes next question but it never came as Petra had already fallen back asleep.

Like mother, like daughter.

***

JR awoke this time to light kisses being placed on her neck.

'Morning,' Petra whispered placing another kiss below her ear.

JR opened her eyes and looked over to face her wife, after 11 years of marriage and never got sick of seeing her beautiful blue eyes.

'Morning,' she croaked back turning her head to meet her wifes lips.

'Where did you run off to last night? I woke up to use the toilet and you were gone,' Petra asked sliding one arm over JR's waist and the other trailing up her side's. 'Was you off with your side piece? Did she call you up and ask for a quick romp in the night?'

JR chuckled and bit her lip.

'No she was busy last night, however I went to get the twins. Hayley flaked on them, Anna wasn't feeling great and Ellie just wanted to make sure that they got home safe.'

Petra frowned slightly, ' They should have called me, I could have gone and got them.'

'No offence baby but you sleep so deeply that they would probably be worried you would be sleep driving,' JR joked.

'Yeah but they shouldn't be expecting you to go and get them.'

'It's fine, it's good it meant they got home safe.'

'True,' Petra said leaning in for a kiss, 'let me thank you' she continued running her hand to the band of JR's pajama shorts.

An hour or so later they both got out of bed and changed to go to breakfast. As Petra arranged for the food to be delivered to the room JR made her way over to Ellie's room.

She knocked at the door, there was music playing from the other side so she knew the girl was awake.

Ellie opened her door, 'Hey'

'Your Mum is ordering breakfast and she wants us to all eat together.'

'Okay, I will be out in 10.' She said with a smile on her face.

JR turned around and headed for Anna's door hoping that she wouldn't be feeling too bad after last night. She knocked twice with no answer. JR pushed down the door handle and opened the door, Anna was still fast asleep in her bed.

'Anna it's time to wake up, your Mum is ordering breakfast.'

Anna grumbled and turned over, she was defiantly Petra's child with how heavy she slept.

'Come on Anna,' and with a heavy sign Anna sat up on her bed and reached for the water bottle on her bed side table and took a long sip.

Once she was finished it was as if the events of last night had come back to her and she looked with panic in her eyes at JR.

'I'm so sorry about last night, I started playing beer pong and losing, the competitor in me just took over and I didn't walk away until I won. Please don't tell Mum.'

JR laughed, that's another thing that she had got from her Mum; determination and a competitive streak.

'As far as your Mum knows Hayley let you down, you didn't feel well and that's the way we will keep it as long as you are at the table within the next ten minutes.'

Instant relief crossed over Anna's face, 'Thank you, this is why you are our favourite Jane.'

'Mmhmm,' JR said turning to walk out of the room, '10 minutes the clocks ticking.'

JR made her way over to the dining table where Petra was sat on her phone, most likely sifting through her email

JR walked behind her lent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Best put that away before the twins come out and think it's acceptable to be sitting on their phones at breakfast.'

JR took a seat to the right of Petra, who had sheepishly put her phone down.

'It's the renovation plans, I swear even leaving them for two hours someone will make a mistake.'

'I know baby but you need to unwind,' JR said taking Petras hand in her own.

'I already did this morning, but fine I will leave it for now.'

They begun to have a conversation about the plans for the weekend before there was a knock at the door. Petra got up to get the food trolley as the twins came out of their rooms and walked over to the table.

Ellie looked bright eyed and ready for the day, dressed in a teal dress. And Anna looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards and was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants which didn't go unnoticed by Petra.

'Could you have not got properly changed for breakfast this morning Anna?' She questioned.

Anna looked up at her Mum and then over to JR who mouthed 'stomach ache' to her.

'I didn't feel very well last night, I've had a bad stomach all night and didn't sleep very well.'

Petra thought about for a moment and then carried on placing the food on the table.

'Very well, I hope you feel better soon. Make sure you drink plenty of water and try to eat something maybe that will help settle it.'

As the food was all set up on the table, they all begun to eat and talk about their plans for the weekend.

Ellie was going to meet a couple of friends to work on a presentation for Science. Anna was meant to be going to play soccer with some friends but due to her 'stomach ache' was now going to be staying in.

As Petra got up at the end of breakfast to go to the bathroom.

' Well it looks like you'll be going to the party next Friday. On one condition.'

They both smiled at her.

'Which is?' Anna asked.

'As punishment for taking it too far, you can be the designated driver for you both. I don't want to have to come and get you both next week too'

Ellie laughed at Anna's punishment and JR smiled at both of them. They wasn't her children but after watching them grow up they sure felt like it

'That's so unfair,' Anna begun.

'What's unfair?' Petra asked walking into the room.

'We was just playing rock, paper, scissors to decide the designated driver for their party next week and sadly Anna lost' JR said quickly.

And when Petra wasn't looking JR sent the twins a wink, who replied with a thumbs up.

They had made it through breakfast without Petra knowing what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've put the year that the chapters are set at the start of each one. The show is currently in 2020, the last one was 2034 when the twins are 18. And this is 2026 when the twins are 10.

**2026**

Petra wanted expand on the Marbella chain, so far it was going well as she had the chain up to six hotels in the state of Florida. But some of the board was excited about the possibility of taking the chain to California, where they had been looking at a site in San Diego which was struggling financially and needed to find a buyer or shut down. Talks had been positive so far, but Petra was not going to sign on for any deal without visiting the site herself as her name was tied to the project and it was very important to her to protect her brand.

One of her favourite tasks had always been multitasking so she decided that they would be taking a family holiday to San Diego to check out the site. No it wasn’t going to be the five star stay which she would have wanted. But this allowed her to work, get treated like a V.I.P and go away with her daughters and wife. JR had a talent of picking up on the smallest details and would ensure that Petra didn’t spend the entire time just dealing with business. And the twins are the perfect candidates to review the kids club and staff, they wouldn’t know what hit them with two ten year olds who would be working under cover at the same time.

She checked the calendar and luckily there was spring break in a couple of weeks, so that meant that she could take the girls away without interrupting with school. And JR didn’t have any major cases she was working on at the moment, but she would just need to double check with her wife as she wasn’t always the best for keeping her calendar updated which Petra accepted as with cases they change everyday.

When she got back to the penthouse, it was late which meant the girls where already in bed. She walked into her bedroom to find JR reading on the bed, with her legs under the covers.

‘Late night, again?’ asked JR looking up from her book on the bed.

‘I’m sorry babe, it’s just with this expansion plans it’s just taking so much og my time,’ she said walking over to the bed and taking her heels off, before undoing her dress. ‘However there is some good news, we’ve been offered an all expenses trip to San Diego over spring break.’ She took her dress off.

‘San Diego?’ JR said looking over at Petra, never getting sick of the sight of her wife in her underwear.

‘Mhm,’ murmured Petra, walking over to her wardrobe and placing her dress in the laundry and taking out her pyjama set, she took her bra off and placed the top over her head and slipped on the shorts. ‘Just me, you and the girls.’

‘And how much of the time will you be working?’ JR questioned as Petra came over and pulled back the covers to get into the bed.

‘Not too much, just mainly getting a feel of the hotel. To experience it from the guests point of view - I will need to have a look over their accounts and see what their opportunities are and through their paperwork to make sure the building is safe’

JR set the book down on the bedside table and turned to face her wife, ‘Well knowing you I don’t really have much option in this, do i?’

’No you don’t,’ Petra said leaning over the kiss her wife on the cheek, ‘I was thinking of all the ways I could have convinced you to come, if you didn’t say yes.’

‘You can still convince me, I could change my mind.’ JR teased.

Petra moved on the bed to straddle JR and she leant in towards her wife, she placed kisses on her jaw as she made her way up towards JR’s ear. She nibbled it gently, ’But then, we wouldn’t be able to have sex. We would have to have an argument and waste time and I know how you hate wasting your time.’ she said finishing by taking JR’s earlobe into her mouth.

JR put her hands in Petra’s hair and turned her said so that their lips met in a kiss.

 

Three weeks later the four of them was on a plane heading to San Diego. It wasn’t their first time on holiday just the four of them, but at least this time Jane, Rafael and Mateo wasn’t coming along too. It had been just over five and half years since they got together and they was approaching their third wedding anniversary so JR was ready to take a break, she had closed up a case with a major client last month and she hadn’t decided what was going to be her next big case.

She looked over to where Anna and Ellie where playing on their iPads, she had been impressed over the years just how well behaved they was. Apart from a couple of moments she was yet to see either of them throw a tantrum. They did well at school, kept up with their extra curricular activities. Anna was more sporty and Ellie was more focused on school, not that either of them under-performed in anything they put their minds to - just like their mom. Who was currently sat on her MacBook writing up a report for the twins to fill out about the hotel for when they got home.

Once they landed, they met with the driver who had came to pick them up to take them to the hotel. Pulling up outside the hotel Petra already had her game face on, and on entrance they was treated as V.I.P’s. The staff where nice, however she also noticed that the hotel had guests but it wasn’t as busy as you would expect over the spring break period.

The next four days went by quite nicely, the hotel was good or that was how JR saw it. She knew that between Petra and the twins they would have picked up on every small detail. The twins where currently at the kids club so Petra and JR where in the restaurant enjoying lunch when an employee called Vanessa who had been looking after them for their visit came over.

‘Mrs. Ramos,’ she said facing Petra, ‘Ellie has had an accident at the kids club. We have an ambulance on it’s way, we think she may have broken her arm.’’

Petra stood up right away, ‘Where is she? How did this happen?’ she asked, pointing a finger at Vanessa’s face. JR got up out of her chair and walked over to Petra, she took the hand Petra was currently waving into her own.

‘I am not sure of the details, as it’s just been radioed over. But if you would both like to follow me then I will take you to her.’

’That would be great Vanessa,’ said JR, ‘thank you.’

They both followed Vanessa through the hotel, JR rubbed her thumb over her wives hand. She could feel the tension in just her hand alone. It was not until they entered the room where Ellie and Anna where both sat crying, Petra let out a sigh of relief and ran over to them both crouching down until she was eye level.

‘Hey baby, are you okay?’ Petra said grabbing Ellie’s face and looking at her eyes.

‘My arm hurts,’ Ellie cried.

‘I know it does, but you’ve got to be a brave girl and we’re going to get it looked at. Can you do that for me?’ Petra asked, stroking her hair.

JR walked over the Anna, and pulled her into a hug. She was sobbing, so JR stroked her hair.

It was only a minute or two later when Vanessa came back to the room, ‘The ambulance is outside now,’ she said looking over to Petra who nodded and then turned to JR, ‘I’ve got a car arranged to take you and Anna over to the hospital.’

Petra helped Ellie out of the room as she continued to cry, and towards the ambulance. As they was greeted by the paramedics. Petra spoke to them and got the details of which hospital they was going to be attending to then tell the driver where they would be going, she then walked over to Anna and crouched down, ‘I am going to go with Ellie in the ambulance, and you and JR are going to go together in the car behind and JR will look after you. Can you be a good girl?’

Anna nodded at her, as Petra gave her a kiss to the top of her head.

‘I’ll see you there,’ she said to Anna and JR as she walked over to the ambulance.

JR got into the car with Anna who was still crying, not as hard as she was when they first entered the room. She put her arm around Anna and pulled her into her shoulder.

‘Ellie is going to be okay,’ JR said, ‘we can go and get ice cream, how does that sound?’

‘Ice cream?’ Anna said her voice sounding teary with a bit of hope.

‘Yes ice cream!’ JR said letting some excitement into her voice, ‘just don’t tell mummy and Ellie, it can be our little secret okay?’

Anna nodded, cuddling in closer to JR in the backseat. When they got to the hospital they got out of the car, and walked into the emergency room to where Petra and Ellie where already sitting, or Ellie was sitting on top of Petra’s lap.

JR sat down next to Petra, and allowed Anna to get onto her lap where she sat and put her arms around JR, who put one arm around Anna.

‘Hopefully the wait shouldn’t be too long,’ said Petra breaking the silence, ‘would you be okay to do the paperwork for me please?’ she said looking at JR.

JR smiled at Petra, taking her hand which was not wrapped around Anna and placed it on her wives knee.

‘Of course, whatever you need me to do I’m here.’

‘Ellie Solano,’ the nurse said as she walked over to where the group was sitting, ‘we are going to take her for an x-ray, then we will get her a bed and the doctor will join us.’

 

Petra helped Ellie up and followed the nurse, she turned her head and waved at Anna and sent JR a weak smile. As soon as they disappeared through the door, JR looked down to Anna who was still sitting on her lap.

‘Now they are gone, would you like to get some ice cream?’ Anna nodded with her head still in JR’s chest.

Anna stood up and as soon as she could she took JR’s hand again, JR led her out to the canteen in the hospital. JR picked up a couple of ice creams, and took the to the till to pay. Once they was paid for they took a seat in the canteen.

Anna excitedly opened her ice cream and begun to eat it, ‘Strawberry is my favourite, thank you!’ she said smiling over at JR.

‘I know it is, are you feeling any better now?’

‘Yes, much.’

‘That’s good, I was hoping you could fill me in with what happened to Ellie? How did she hurt her arm?’

‘We was playing, and then she fell over and put her arms out. And then she was really hurt, i think she broke it! And she wouldn’t stop crying, Mummy once said that crying was weak and I told her that but she still didn’t stop.’

‘Sometimes we all need to cry, I’ll tell you a secret,’ she said dropping her voice down to a whisper, ‘I’ve seen your mummy cry. And i’ve cried too.’

Anna carried on eating her ice cream, ‘Really?’

‘Yes,’ JR said smiling, They sat and talked for a little while, JR let her play some games on her phone while she filled out the paperwork , when JR got a message through from Petra telling them which bed Ellie was in.

‘Do you want to go and see your sister?’ JR asked, but she didn’t need to, Anna was already standing up with the rubbish in her hands ready to go into the bin.

After discarding the rubbish they made there way to Ellie’s hospital room, when they got there Ellie was laying in the bed with a fresh cast on her arm.

‘Hey soldier, how you holding up?’ JR said to Ellie who had moved up to make room for Anna to sit in the bed beside her.

‘I broke my arm,’ Ellie said looking sad, ‘now I have to wear this for six weeks, six!’ pointing to the cast on her arm.

‘Well those six weeks will go quicker than you think,’ JR said.

Petra stood up, ‘I should probably go and call Rafael’ walking over to JR she placed a kiss on her cheek and then left the room.

‘Do you think Mummy is mad?’ Ellie asked.

‘No sweetie,she's just worried. She loves you both very much and would do anything for the both of you.’

‘I didn't mean to fall over, I just put my arm out and then I fell onto it and it really hurt.’ Ellie explained.

‘Well at least everyone can tell us apart for the next six weeks,’ Anna joked making both Ellie and JR laugh.

‘Well I think since you've both been so well behaved, we could convince your Mom that when your arm is better that we could all go to Disneyland.’

Both the girls let out a squeal of excitement, ‘Really?’

‘Yes and if she doesn't want to come then I guess it will just be us three.’

Petra walked back into the room, ‘He wants to see her, so I've arranged for someone to pack our bags and I've got the flights changed so we can go back tonight.’

‘I was just saying to the girls when Ellie's arm is better, we could all go to Disneyland.’ Petra looked over to JR and raised her eyebrow.

Whilst they was on the flight back, both the twins were fast asleep. Petra and JR sat with their hands entangled both just enjoying the moment of silence after a stressful day.

‘Disneyland?’ Petra said breaking the silence, ‘last time I suggested it you couldn't say no quick enough!’

‘Well, the twins just looked so upset and I've never seen them both so sad. Plus,’ she said turning to face Petra biting her lip, ‘the girls where so well behaved I think they deserve it. And they will now be tall enough to go on all the rides.’

Petra just stared at JR and then pulled her in for a lingering kiss, ‘You are so full of surprises and I really, really love you.’

‘I love you too,’ JR replied their faces close together, giving Petra another quick kiss on the lips.

By the time they had got off the plane and got through customs Rafael was there to meet them.

Later that night when they had got home and into bed Petra turned to JR, ‘Thank you for today, it's been crazy and you've been amazing as always.’

‘And that is why you married me,’ JR said smugly, assuming her position as the big soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep as I write this so I haven't properly read it through, all mistakes are mine

**2032**

JR was sat on the sofa on her laptop, she was going over some case notes for a client. She had a court day in two days, she wasn’t worried about the case. It was pretty clear cut and she wasn’t too worried, but she always liked to be extra prepared going into a court as she never wanted to let her clients down and that’s why she is such a good lawyer.

‘JR can I talk to you please?’ Anna said walking towards her and taking a seat in the chair opposite.

JR looked up, there was a lot of conflict on Anna’s face so she closed her laptop, ‘Of course.’

Anna played with her hands in her lap, ‘I want to speak to you about something, but can you please not tell Mom, she will be angry if she finds out.’

‘How about you tell me and then I can help you tell your Mom,’ JR said, she didn’t like keeping secrets from Petra but she also didn’t want Anna to not feel like she couldn’t confide in her.

‘I don’t know, I’ve messed up and she’s going to be so angry,’ Anna said tears starting to form in her eyes.

‘Hey, hey don’t cry,’ JR said moving towards Anna, and taking one of her hands, ‘tell me what’s going on.’

‘But I’ve ruined everything, I’ve ruined my life,’ she cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

‘We’ve all felt like that at times but then we get to the other side. Maybe I can help you?’

‘I slept with Caleb,’ Ellie said putting her head in her hands and cried harder, ‘now I’m late.’

JR was taken back, she knew that the twins were sixteen but she didn’t expect them to be that sexually active.

‘Have you taken a test?’

‘No,’ she looked up to JR with her eyes shining, ‘I don’t know where to get one from and I am so worried everyone at school is going to find out. I just turned sixteen and this is the last thing I want, I have dreams and I don’t know what I will do if I am.’

JR pulled Anna out of her seat into a hug, ‘Well let’s go to the drug store, I will go in and get a couple, we can come home and look at the results and we will deal with it together whatever the outcome.’

‘What about Mum?’ Anna asked, ‘I haven’t even told Ellie’  
‘Let’s see what the results are and then we can decide what we will do after. You should speak with your Mom, you know she’s much better than me when it comes to these sorts of things,’ JR laughed trying to change the mood in the room.

Ellie smiled back at her, and hugged JR tighter. They got their stuff together and then left to go to the drug store, it wasn’t the first time JR had to get pregnancy tests; she had done it for some of her clients in the past. Once they got back to the Marbella, they was making their way through the lobby when Petra saw them and walked over to them.

‘Hi,’ she said approaching them.

‘Hi babe,’ JR said placing a quick kiss to Petra's cheek, ‘busy day?’

‘Nothing too bad, I should hopefully be able to come home by 5, that way we can have a dinner and watch a movie?’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Can I pick the film?’ Ellie asked, ‘Anna is still going through the phase of loving those old Twilight movies, and I cannot watch them again.’

‘Sure.’ answered Petra, ‘I don’t think I could put up with another one. But just don’t let it be too depressing, okay?’

Ellie rolled her eyes, it wasn’t her fault that she liked to watch movies which evoked emotions.

‘But anyway, what are you two up to? I thought you was working on a case?’ she said looking at JR.

Before either of them could scramble for an answer, Petra’s assistant James came over to them.

‘Mrs Ramos, Mr Banks is on the phone.’ he said.

‘Okay, tell him I will call him back in two minutes when i get back to my office,’ she said to him, then turned back to JR and Ellie, ‘I will catch back up with you both at dinner,’ and with that she walked away.

They made their way back to the Penthouse, and when they did JR pulled out the pregnancy tests which she had in her bag.

‘You know what you need to do?’ JR asked.

‘Pee on it? Then we wait?’

‘Pretty much kid,’ Ellie opened the box and double checked the instructions, and then started to walk towards the bathroom.

Before she closed the door she turned back to JR, ‘You’ll wait with me?’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ JR smiled at her, She was worried, if it was positive then there was no way that she could keep this from Petra. Her and Rafael had every right to know if their daughter was pregnant. But at the same time it wasn’t her information to give. She begun to mull over ideas in her head how to get Ellie to speak with her parents.

Ellie walked back out the bathroom, tears gathering in her eyes again and walked over into JR’s arms and pulled her into a hug. JR placed a kiss on to the top of her head.

‘You do know that whatever happens, whatever the result is that we will all still love you?’

Ellie nodded but begun to cry harder into her shoulder, JR begun to stoke Ellie’s hair trying to comfort her.

After five minutes JR broke the hug, ‘Are you ready?’

‘No,’ Ellie said quickly, ‘but I have to,’ she said sighing and walking towards the bathroom.

JR followed her into the bathroom, Ellie looked at the three tests on the counter and burst into tears.

‘They are negative,’ she said wiping tears from her eyes.

JR felt a slight rush of relief wash over her, if she had been pregnant she knows that they would have all overcome it together.

 

***

**2033**

Anna stormed into JR’s office crying, she walked up to JR and pulled her in for a hug.

‘What’s wrong?’ JR asked.

‘McKenzie is cheating on me,’ she sobbed, ‘I caught her kissing Gretchen.’

‘Aww,’ JR said rubbing Anna’s back.

‘And I didn’t know where else to go, I was at the park and here was closer than home. What does a broken heart feel like? I want to hate her, but I just love her so much.’  
‘It feels different for everyone, but it’s always worst the first time,’ JR said, ‘but if this McKenzie wants to go and cheat on you, then she doesn’t deserve you!’

‘You just have to say that you’re my step mom.’ Anna grumbled.

‘No, I had a girlfriend that cheated on me before, it was horrible. She broke my heart, I was carrying around a ring waiting for the right moment to propose. We had been together for three years, we had been living together for two, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.’

‘What happened?’

‘I came home early for a trip and caught them having a bath together, there wasn’t much hiding it. I found out that the affair had been going on for nearly a year.’

‘What did you do?’

‘I packed my bags and I left New York and moved to Miami. And it was hard, but I got over it, and if that hadn’t of happened then I may have never of met your mother.’

Anana nodded and wiped her eyes, stepping back, ‘Sorry to charge in whilst you’re working.’

‘You know that my door is open to you and your sister at any time? And you don’t need to apologise for being upset How about I finish up for the day and we get some ice cream?’

Anna smiled that was their thing, getting ice cream whenever Anna was upset which had started all those years ago when they was in San Diego and Ellie had broken her arm.

‘Sure, but we should probably get some for Mom and Ellie, maybe we could have a movie night?’

‘Sounds good, I’ll put it in the group chat.’

JR finished up her work for the day, she didn’t have much left, The last couple of pieces of paperwork she could finish in the morning and it wouldn’t set her back much. After all her family came first.

They swung by the ice cream shop on the way back and got their favourite flavours and getting Ellie’s request of Strawberry shortcake. JR had decided that they was going to have chinese takeout, Petra wasn’t a fan of takeaways but if a broken heart wasn’t a good reason for one then her wife could fight her.

They got back to the penthouse and placed their ice cream into the freezer for once dinner as eaten, Ellie arrived home and between her and Anna they begun to serve up the dinner. JR sent Petra a message to let her know that dinner was being served without without her.

The three of them went to sit on the couch in front of the TV, Anna put on Netflix and pressed play on The Notebook. About 15 minutes into the movie the door opened and Petra came in, JR got up to meet her wife in the kitchen.

‘Sorry babe, I was trying to be quick but Alba had me cornered,’ Petra explained.

JR pulled Petra in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist, ‘It’s fine, we’ve only just started the movie. Just to let you know Anna’s had a bad day, she caught McKenzie cheating on her.’

Petra’s eyes opened wide, ‘Is she okay? And I told you that girl was not good enough for my daughter!’

‘She’s fine, we’re watching The Notebook and we’ve got ice cream for dessert which is the perfect healer for a broken heart. Plus, you don’t think anyone is good enough for your girls.’

‘True, but I wish I could have been there for her,’ Petra said wish a sad look in her eye.

‘She was at the park, so it was near to my office, plus she still needs you.’ JR said with a smile, she lent in and gave her wife another kiss on her lips, ‘so get your dinner and let’s go watch the notebook.’

They went back to the couch and finished their food, once they had JR took the plates back to the kitchen and when she returned she found Petra sat between the twins who both had their heads resting on her shoulders. JR sat down on the other side of Anna and put her arm around her for the remainder of the movie.

Once the film had finished Ellie was the first to speak, ‘Do you want me to beat her up for you Anna?’

‘No,’ she replied, ‘I just want ice cream.’

JR got up and went to retrieve the ice cream from the freezer.

‘Does McKenzie even know that you caught her?’ Ellie asked.

‘No I don’t think so, she messaged me earlier but I just ignored it,’ Anna replied.

‘You should just break up with her over text, I can do it now for you if you want?’

‘No I’ll do it, I just don’t know what to say.’

‘Just say it’s over, you don’t need to give her a reason. She should feel guilty enough for what she’s done and if she keeps pushing it then just tell her you saw her and Gretchen.’

‘Tell her that you’ve decided she isn’t good enough for you, that she has no ambition or drive in life and clearly has no taste,’ said Petra, ‘and that maybe she needs to get her eyes tested.’

‘Mom,’ Anna said laughing, ‘did you really not like her that much?’

‘I just didn’t trust her and when she came over she just treated here like a hotel!’

‘It is a hotel,’ Ellie said rolling her eyes.

‘Fine then she didn’t have good enough manners, not once did she thank me for coming over.’

JR walked in with the ice cream, and handed out their pots; chocolate for Anna, strawberry shortcake for Ellie, mango sorbet for Petra and a cookies and cream for herself.

‘What should Anna say to McKenzie in a break up text?’ Ellie asked looking at JR.

‘I think that,’ she bit her lip, ‘you should just say that you don’t want to be with her anymore as you don’t see the relationship going anywhere.’

‘I’m just going to say to her that it’s over, and I don’t want to try and be friends,’ Anna announced.

After the messaged had been sent, they all digged into the ice cream. Petra noticed that JR was quite for the rest of the evening, and didn’t join in with the conversation with her and the girls as they watched The Last Song.

Later that evening when the twins had gone to bed, Petra walked back over to the sofa where JR was still sitting and sat beside her. She placed her hand on JR’s knee.

‘You’ve been quite tonight, are you okay?’

‘I was just thinking about Megan and how i caught her cheating,’ JR said looking straight ahead.

‘I don’t know how anyone could cheat on you, you’re perfect.’

‘Am I now?; JR smirked.

‘Yes you are,’ Petra replied, ‘do you want to know the worst heartbreak I ever had?’

‘When I said you wasn’t my type, and you drove into a car then went home to sit in bed eating pickles?’

‘No! Close but it was when you said that you never wanted to see me again, I know I made a huge mistake in not telling you the full story, and that I almost caused you to ruin your entire career. I was so upset as you told me that you loved me, and I was so worried that something was going to go wrong, that even though I knew I loved you I was worried you would find out the truth. And then when you did and we broke up, you thought I had manipulated you into our relationship.’

JR pulled Petra in for a kiss, and put her hands in her hair, keeping their faces close, ‘You’ve never told me that in all the years we’ve been married.’

‘I’ve never regretted anything more in my life, than not telling you the full truth, I was just so scared of losing you,’

‘Well you never need to worry about that, I don’t think there is anything which could make me leave you.’

‘I am still so madly in love with you,’ Petra said straddling JR’s lap, ‘and even though we’ve been married for so long, I still get butterflies when I think of you.’

JR ran her hands down Petra’s back, a smirk on her face, ‘Lets go to bed,’ she said as their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't so much just about the twins, has more Petramos in it than the previous ones, it is also shorter than the others. Sorry

2022

JR looks after the twins when they are sick, the nanny is sick, and Petra? Petra was sick not that she would admit it. 

When JR woke up in the morning, it was to the sound of her girlfriend blowing her nose. 

‘Urgh, sorry babe,’ Petra sniffled, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you up.’

JR sat up and looked over at Petra, she had never seen her girlfriend look so sick. Petra always looked very put together and right now she looked like she had been pulled through bushes backwards, her hair was sticking out in all directions, she had dark circles under her eyes. 

‘That okay, you’re sick.’ JR said, waiting for the reaction she knew she would get.

‘I’m not sick,’ Petra said sneezing again, ‘well maybe a little, but I’ve got a lot that I need to do today.’

‘I don’t think you should be going anywhere today, except stay in bed,’ JR reached over and placed the back of her hand on Peta’s forehead, ‘you’re burning up.’

‘It doesn’t mean that I can’t go to work,’ Petra said in reply. 

‘It does, what will happen if you make all the guests sick?’

‘I’ll just work from my office,’ Petra stated attempting to get out of bed, but falling back into the pillows with a groan, ‘in an hour.

‘Well I think you should just stay here, I’ll go get you some water and juice, okay?’ 

JR got out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and a glass of orange juice and made her way back to the bedroom where Petra was on her phone, JR placed the water and orange juice on the bedside table. She collected some clothes, and went towards the bathroom to have a shower. 

When she came back, Petra was looking, guilt in her face, ‘Babe, you know I wouldn’t ask you this, but I’m desperate.’ 

‘What is it?’

‘The Nanny cancelled, she’s got the flu. It was Rafael on the phone Ellie and Anna are sick, and he needs to start his shift. Could you possibly look after them today?’

‘And why can’t you?’ JR asked with a smirk.

‘Because,’ Petra said looking at her lap, ‘I’m sick, okay? And I don’t even think I have the energy to get out of bed.’ 

JR smiled, ‘I knew I could get you to admit it,’ she said walking over and sitting on the side of the bed, ‘and of course I will look after the twins.’ 

‘Thank you, thank you,’ Petra said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss JR who turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek.

‘I want many things from you, but your illness is not one of them.’ JR looked at the sad pout on her wife’s face, she climbed out of the bed, looking back at her still pouting wife. She walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed her wife quickly on the lips, ‘there you go, now go back to sleep.’

JR walked out into the kitchen, collected a bottle of water from the fridge, got the advill from the cupboard and took it back in the bedroom for her wife, who had fallen back asleep within the time from her leaving the room. 

Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, JR gets up and answers it.

‘Hey JR,’ Rafael said, with a tired looking Ellie and Anna behind him, ‘We think that they have the flu, I’ve given them some Tylenol.’

‘Thanks,’ JR said taking the bag that he offers her, ‘come on girls, go make yourself comfortable, we can have a duvet day in front of the TV.’

‘Thanks for looking after them, looks like the flu is getting everyone,’ he says, ‘they’ve had five people call sick today already.’ 

‘Shh,’ says JR, ‘Petra’s in bed, I’ve got her to admit that she’s sick and if she knows that people are calling in sick, she’ll be going down to help out.’

Rafael sends her a small salute, ‘Well thanks again, hope the patients don’t cause you too much trouble.’ 

After they say their goodbyes, JR goes to find the twins, who have dragged their duvets onto the sofa. 

‘How you feeling girls?’

‘Sick,’ they both reply in usion.

JR walks over and places the back of her hands on each of their foreheads. They're both warm, she goes back into the kitchen and she gets a couple of bottles of water, and some popcorn.

When she comes back she takes a seat in the middle of the sofa between the twins, they both move closer to her. She turns on the TV and puts Frozen on, she knows it's one of their favourites and well JR is a secret fan too.

‘Where’s Mommy?’ Ellie asked. 

‘She’s not feeling too well, she’s still in bed.’

‘Oh,’ Anna said.

They continue watching frozen, them all singing along to the songs. At the end of the film JR calls room service and orders some soup for lunch, she looks at the clock and it’s nearly midday, she decides to go and wake up her wife. Walking into the bedroom, she see’s Petra asleep her arm swung over to JR’s side of the bed.

She goes over to the bed and leans down, ‘Petra,’ she says slightly shaking her shoulder gently.

Petra turns over and mumbles out, she slowly blinks awake. 

‘Hey,’ JR says sending a soft smile to her girlfriend, how are you feeling?’

‘Like I’ve been hit by a bus,’ Petra replies, slowly sitting up in bed, ‘how are the girls?’

‘They are okay, just directed by Disney at the moment. I’ve ordered soup, I got you some.’

‘Thank you,’ Petra says getting out of bed, ‘I’m just going to freshen up,’ she says gathering her stuff and heading to the bathroom.

After twenty minutes or so Petra comes and joins them in the living room, she looks better than she did before, she still looks quite sick. JR gets off of the sofa, and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, ‘I’ll get the soup, you just get comfortable.;’

‘Thank you,’ says Petra taking a seat in between the twins.

JR collects the soup that had been delivered about ten minutes ago, and puts them on trays. She takes the first one in and gives it to Ellie, the second to Anna and then she brings in Petras. When she walks back in with her own, she takes a seat on the end of the sofa next to Ellie. 

They start watching Mulan and eat their soup, once everyone has finished JR takes the dishes and puts them back in the kitchen. She gets more water for the others and when she gets back in the room she gives it to them. 

After an hour Petra gets up again, ‘I think I need to go back to bed.’

‘Can I come Mom?’ Anna asked, Petra nods in reply to her and takes her hand and they both leave for the bedroom. 

Once they’ve left the room Ellie moves beside JR and places her head on her lap. 

JR strokes back her hair, it’s slightly damp from the fever but she doesn’t feel as warm as she did earlier.

‘How you feeling baby girl?’

‘A bit better, I just want to watch Mulan.’

So they sit back and watch the end of Mulan, Ellie then insists on watching Tangled. Looks like JR is in for a disney movie marathon. 

As Rapunzel gets ready for the day, JR feels her eyes feeling heavy and she begins to fall asleep. 

She is awoken by the sound of giggling, and when she blinks awake Petra and Anna are standing there. At some point Ellie had fallen asleep on top of her, the girl was still asleep. 

‘I want JR cuddles,’ squealed Anna running over to the sofa and leaping on JR, waking up her sister in the process, JR sits up a bit and lets Anna lay down on the other side of her so that both the twins have their heads on her lap. 

They sit there for the rest of the day, JR and Petra next to each other, with Ellie with her head in Petra’s lap and Anna’s in JR’s. 

In that moment she makes a decision that she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for the past month. She had brought a ring at the start of February, and she knew that she wanted to marry Petra. When they got back together, she knew it was changed, it was different from when they was together before - it was deeper, they knew each other better there was no Skeletons remaining in the closet. 

She wanted to marry Petra, and she wanted to be a stepmom to the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the last chapter. If you want to see anymore of Petra, JR and the twins in this universe then please let me know in the comments, prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!

**2044**

 

When JR got the call, her heart sinks to the bottom of her stomach. Petra had been in an accident and rushed to hospital, they asked her to come down.

She rushes to get her stuff together to leave the house, they had moved to a little house by the sea. The hotel was doing well now Ellie was running the day to day, Petra would go and check up for board meetings.

They had got to retire early and live a quiet life, and they had for the past two years. They would go away for short breaks just the two of them, they had renewed their vows last year on their 20th wedding anniversary.

The drive to the hospital feels like it takes forever, she feels as if everything is moving in slow motion. And as she pulls into the parking lot she isn't sure how she got there.

Before going inside she realises that she's been rushing so badly she hasn't told the twins, she calls Anna first as she knows she'll have longer to travel as her office is further from the office. 

She picks up on the first ring, ‘JR?’

‘Hey,’ JR says, she can hear the shake in her voice, ‘your Mom has been in a accident we are at the hospital.’ 

‘Shit, how is she? I'll leave in a minute.’

‘Ok. I'll message you where we are I need to call Ellie.’

‘Mom will be okay JR. I love you.’

‘I love you to,’ JR says before hanging up.

She dials Ellie's number and they can a similar conversation as she had with Anna, once she hangs up the phone she gets out the car and rushes towards the hospital.

When she goes to the reception, she's directed to a waiting area and she's told that a Doctor will be there soon to update her.

Thirty minutes pass and still no sign of a Doctor, JR begins to worry more, she's going through all the worst scenarios in her head. What if she loses her? What if this is one if those days that will change her life forever? What if she had gone with Petra to the lunch with Jane?

Her mind just keeps going around in circles and she doesn't even notice Ellie running up to her until she has her arms around her.

‘Have you heard anything? Is she okay?’

‘No I'm still waiting for a Doctor,’ JR replies.

‘Wait here I'll go and ask again.’

As Ellie walks off, JR sees that Anna has joined her sister. They both walk back over to JR.

‘The doctor will be here within the next ten minutes they have assured me,’ Ellie tells her taking a seat next to her and Anna on the other side. 

‘She will be ok, you know her she's a fighter,’ Ellie says putting her hand on JRs knee.

‘Plus she hasn't fully arranged the garden, you know Mom would be too stubborn to die with unfinished business like that,’ Anna says.

They sit there in silence, five minutes later the doctor comes over.

‘Mrs. Ramos,” he says and JR jumps out her seat instantly, followed by the twins.

‘How is she?’

‘She's currently in surgery, she has a bad break on her arm, but apart from that she has no serious injuries. She's lucky,’ the doctor says.

JR doesn't know why but before she knows it she has tears rolling out of her eyes.

‘When can we see her?’ Ellie asks the doctor.

‘We will update you when she is out of surgery, I'm sorry for the delay in you being updated,’ the doctor says before walking away

When he walks away, Anna turns to see JR in tears and pulls her in for a hug.

‘Hey, she's just broken her arm. She's going to be okay!’ Anna says running JR’s back.

Ellie rummaged in her purse and pulls out a pack of tissues, ‘Remember when I broke my arm, I was okay,’ she says offering JR the tissues. 

JR steps out of the hug with Anna and takes the packet of tissues, she takes one out and wipes under her eyes and cheeks.

‘I'm sorry I just got so worried,’ JR says, she feels bad for being so weak in front of the twins.

‘And that's okay to be worried. We were worried too,’ Ellie says, ‘You don't need to apologise for being upset.’

JR sends her a weak smile.

‘We should go and get ice cream, it's like a family tradition when we are at the hospital,’ says Anna trying to lighten the mood.

‘Okay, but we need to go quickly as I want to be here for when she comes out of surgery,’ JR says.

They all head to the canteen and get a pot of ice cream each, they sit at one of the tables.

‘I haven't told anyone yet but me and Kim got engaged last night,’ announces Anna, ‘But I feel like we could do with a bit of good news.’

Ellie offers her congratulations as does JR, ‘That's amazing, how did it happen?’

‘Well Mom helped me plan it,’ Anna starts.

‘She didn't tell me that you was planning that!’ JR says.

‘I got her to promise me she wouldn't, not that I thought you would tell anyone but I didn't know if I was going to do it y'know?’

‘You've been together for seven years, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever put a ring on it,’ Ellie adds.

‘Thanks,’ Anna says, ‘and I knew I had to get Mom's approval since I didn't want to marry someone that she didn't approve of.’

‘She spends every holiday with us, Mom and Kim even go for lunch! Kim and Dad even get along!’

‘I guess,’ says Anna feeling sheepish.

‘So how did you do it?” JR asks.

‘We went out on a boat, Mom arranged a band, we was dancing to the music and then the next thing I know I'm on one knee crying about how I want to spend the rest of my life with her.’

‘I knew you was a secret romantic,’ Ellie laughs, ‘I can't believe it. I’m going to call you Jane Jr.’

‘Please don’t,’ Anna says frowning, ‘I don’t want to be like her. I read Snow Falling and I nearly gagged.’

‘You guys need to be nicer to eachother’ JR buts in.

‘You don’t like her either!’ Ellie says.

‘I do like her! Just in small doses,’ JR laughs.

‘Well you will always be our favourite Jane, but JR is just a cooler name,’ says Anna.

‘Yeah it’s all mysterious, I bet Mom went crazy when she found out your name was Jane.’ Ellie says.

‘Well,’ JR starts, ‘I always went by Jane until your Mom decided she couldn’t get me confused with other Jane so she called me JR.’

‘No way,’ Anna gasps.

‘I feel like my entire life is a lie,’ Ellie says pulling her hand close to her chest, ‘I am in actual shock, might need to admit me to the hospital.’ 

‘I remember at your wedding when the minister went to say Jane, I could see Mom’s eye twitch, before she had to blurt out JR,’ Anna cuts in.

‘She only called you Jane when you guys argued, which was never as much as Jane and Dad,’ Ellie continues, ‘it’s how we knew Mom was seriously angry with you, but that never seemed to last long.’

‘Since I got engaged and I have ice cream, I guess I can be soppy,’ Anna says holding onto her sister, and JR’s hands, ‘but I am so happy that Mom picked you, I love you so much, I can’t think of anyone better to help raise us.’ 

‘Me too, Ellie says nodding, holding JR’s over hand, ‘I love you too.’

JR feels her eyes start to sting, ‘You know I never wanted children, and when we first got together I was hesitant to meet you two, but your Mom said you was miniature adults and then I just wanted to spend more time with you.’

‘I remember I was with a client once and I referred to you as my daughters, because I have seen you that way for a very, very long time,’ JR continues.

Ellie lets out a small laugh, with her eyes watering, ‘You’ve always been our other Mom, I always say my Mom’s but it would have been way too confusing to be calling two Mom’s around the house.’

‘Me too, I was tempted to call you Mama but we were five and I just thought that I was too old by that point

‘We should probably head back to the waiting room for any news on your Mom,’ JR says.

‘You’re not going anywhere without a hug,’ Ellie says, as they all stand up, she pulls her sister and JR into a tight hug.

They all walk towards the waiting room and then take a seat in the waiting room, when they sit down they keep their hands entwined. They sit there for what feels like hours, but when JR looks at the clock only forty minutes have passed, she sighs, how much longer is this going to take?

When another half an hour passes she watches the doctor walking up to her, ‘Mrs. Ramos?’

‘Yes,’ she says quickly, standing up followed by the twins.

‘Petra is out of surgery, everything went well. She’s in a cast and will need to keep it that way for the next six weeks, it was a bad break and she will need to stay on light duties. The surgeon will go over everything soon.’ 

They make their way to Petra’s room, JR leading with Ellie and Anna arm in arm behind her. When she gets to the door she sees that Petra has her eyes closed, and if she didn’t have machines attached to her and the cast on her arm then it would be like watching her wife sleep on any normal night.

She opens the door, and when she does Petra slowly blinks awake, ‘Hey’ she says.

‘Hey, how you feeling?’ JR replies, walking over to the hospital bed and giving her wife a short kiss on her lips, ‘I was really worried about you.’

‘I’m okay,’ Petra says before looking behind her wife, at the twins, ‘hi girls.’ 

‘Hi Mom,’ they reply in union 

‘I always said I was a better driver than you,’ Anna says with nervous laughter, ‘but I am glad that it was only your arm.’

‘I can’t believe you Mom,’ says Ellie, ‘helping Anna propose last night!’

‘She said yes?’ Petra asked.

‘Of course, who do you think could turn down your perfect daughter?’

Ellie rolls her eyes, ‘you didn’t even know that Mom approved of Kim until a couple of hours ago.’

‘That’s great news,’ Petra says, ‘you should sit down babe, you’re pacing,’ she says to JR. 

JR takes a seat next to her wife's bed, and holds her hand, playing with her fingers. As the twins pull over the chairs from near the wall and sit near to the bed.

They sit there for the rest of the evening, talking about everything, laughing at memories. 

They have been together for nearly 24 years, and there isn’t one moment of that time that JR has regretted. The good, bad and the ugly, it doesn’t matter - she’s always had her family.


End file.
